


Trick and Treat

by M_E_Scribbles



Series: Clexa Halloween Week 2017 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Day 3: Trick or Treat, Fluff, Lexa and Clarke are dorks, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: When Clarke arrives home for the first trick or treat experience she and Lexa will share in their new home, she's excited. When she sees the candy Lexa has picked out, she's horrified. They end up handing out candy on opposite sides of their lawns, competing to see who can hand out their candy the fastest.At the end of the night, Clarke has a question for Lexa.





	Trick and Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Zero horror in this one. Unless you take a similar stance as I do to a certain kind of candy...
> 
> Comments and questions and kudos encouraged!

It was finally time! Clarke had been eagerly anticipating this evening for a month. She and Lexa had moved in together at the end of August, and since that day Clarke had been looking forward to Trick or Treat night. Of course, she forgot about it until she was leaving for work that morning. Thankfully, she was able to duck out early and stop at the store.

“Lex?” She called out when she opened the side door.

“In the kitchen,” Lexa yelled back.

Hurrying to place her bag and jacket in the proper places, Clarke made her way through the mudroom and into the kitchen.

“Hey, beautiful,” Lexa said, her files spread over the island and her badge still on her belt.

“Hello yourself, gorgeous!” Clarke winked at her.

Immediately trying to complete her mission of having everything set for the children preparing to flood the neighborhood, Clarke opened the cabinet to grab the big bowl they’d designated for that night. Except it wasn’t there. Clarke looked through every cabinet.

“Where’s the candy bowl?” She asked, still opening cabinets she’d already checked.

“By the front door,” Lexa answered, not looking up from the case file she was studying.

Clarke’s brows furrowed at that, “Why is it already by the door? I haven’t put any candy in it yet.”

“I bought candy on my way home,” Lexa said, finally meeting blue eyes with a grin. “Hey you.”

Leaning over the island, Clarke gave her a quick kiss. Then she hurried to the front door, wanting to see what Lexa had picked for the children. What she saw made her gasp.

“Lexa!”

“Clarke!” She mimicked her tone.

“We are not handing that candy out!”

With a sigh, Lexa closed the case file and turned her stool to watch Clarke. She was glaring into the garish orange and black bowl.

“Why not?” She asked.

“Who gives away black licorice?” Clarke shuddered at the very thought. “I mean, the Twizzlers and the skittles and the starbursts are fine, but black licorice? Really?”

“I like black licorice,” Lexa shrugged.

Turning quickly, Clarke jabbed a finger in her direction, “That is sentence that will never be repeated in this house again!”

“But I do,” Lexa laughed.

“Blasphemy!”

“I don’t have time to go and get more candy now, love,” Lexa sighed. The thought of fighting desperate crowds for fifteen dollar bags of candy was not a pleasant one.

Snorting, Clarke hurried to her shopping bags. She pulled out two different bags of candies, “Everyone knows bite sized candy bars and M&Ms are the way to go on Halloween, Lex! Did you learn nothing as a child?”

“I learned that black licorice is delicious,” Lexa smiled.

“Take that back!” Clarke demanded.

“Never!”

****

They couldn’t agree on which candy to hand out. Lexa thought it was only logical to hand out hers first, it was already in the bowl. Clarke insisted she’d have nothing to do with ‘that evilness masquerading as candy’ so hers was the better choice.

Ultimately, Clarke grabbed the biggest bowl she could find and poured her bags of chocolate goodness into it. Then she grabbed a lawn chair and announced she was going to sit outside with some scary music playing from her little Bluetooth speaker. Before Lexa could respond, she was out the door and setting up camp in the middle of the lawn.

Of course, she hadn’t expected Lexa to join her.

“Go over there,” Clarke pointed to a spot across their lawn.

“Why?” Lexa asked, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“Ew,” Clarke shrank away. She wiped at her face with the back of her hand. “You ate some of that nastiness! No kisses for you!”

Laughing, Lexa tried to kiss her again. Clarke ducked and dodged, almost falling over with her chair several times in the process. Lexa started trying to catch a selfie of them while she was seeking a kiss.

“If you won’t move, I will!” Clarke announced.

And she did, about ten feet away. It wasn’t much distance, just enough to make her point.

“You’re really going to sit all the way over there? I can’t hold your hand if you’re over there, Clarke,” Lexa said.

“Get rid of the licorice,” Clarke replied.

“It’s good,” Lexa huffed.

A bag of plain M&Ms hit her in the side of her head. Glancing at the bag in the grass, Lexa chewed her lip for a second before nodding to herself. Then she grabbed a package of the black licorice and threw it at her girlfriend.

“Gross!” Clarke whimpered, tossing it back as quickly as she could.

****

Of course it wouldn’t be Halloween without Raven and Octavia crashing their fun. They’d made it a tradition to crash Clarke’s holidays with Lexa since they started dating a couple years before. Now they even brought their significant others along too, for added support and fun.

“Why is Clarke sitting over there?” Lincoln asked after he sat on the ground next to his sister.

“She refuses to have anything to do with black licorice,” Lexa laughed.

“You hate black licorice,” Anya arched a brow.

Lexa nodded. She really did. But she knew Clarke hated it more. So when she’d stopped to get candy and saw a huge pile of it just sitting there on sale, she couldn’t resist.

“She wouldn’t mix her chocolates with my candies, insisting on sitting separately and everything,” Lexa explained. “Then she started throwing her candy at me. Which is whatever except she played softball for most of her life, in college and all that and she throws hard! So I kept tossing black licorice at her. Eventually she ended up on the other side of the lawn.”

“I have an idea,” Anya winked and grabbed a piece of the previously mentioned candy.

When she tore it open, Lincoln shook his head, “Anya, you hate it too.”

“I do,” Anya took a big bite of it and chewed. Then she looked like she was going to be sick. After forcing herself to swallow, she grinned at her siblings, “But Raven loves it.”

So Anya made her way across the lawn, offering Raven a bite of her licorice. All the while, Clarke was covering her nose and yelling at Anya to get away from her.

“It has turned into a contest now?” Lincoln asked as Octavia ran over to him laughing.

“Clarke’s determined to have all of her candy gone first,” she nodded.

“Hey!” Lexa called out. When Clarke turned to glare at her, she said, “One piece per kid! No cheating, Griffin!”

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Clarke replied, “Bring it on, Woods!”

****

They’d been outside for what felt like hours. Some kids went to both of them; most would glance in both bowls before taking candy from one of them. Lexa offered the black licorice to everyone who came up to her. Only a few people took her up on her offer.

Then, all of the children seemed to be skipping over Clarke and coming to her. After a big group of a dozen children finally cleared off the lawn, Lexa turned to watch Clarke. She was spinning her bowl in her hands and grinning.

“You’re out?” She asked.

“For a while now,” Clarke nodded. She placed the bowl back in her lap and grinned at her girlfriend, “How are you doing? That evilness all gone yet?”

Looking down at her bowl, Lexa shook her head, “Not even close. There’s got to be nearly three-dozen pieces in here. All the good stuff is gone.”

“Ready to admit defeat and go inside?” Clarke wiggled her brows.

“Never!” Lexa shouted.

“Suit yourself! You’ve already lost,” Clarke replied, standing up and gathering her things. She walked to Lexa and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll wait for you inside.”

Lexa caught her wrist, pulling her down for a kiss. She nearly growled when Clarke turned her head away. “Come on!”

“You haven’t brushed your teeth since you ate that gross stuff,” Clarke shook her head. “Not happening, babe.”

****

It took less than twenty minutes for Lexa to give the rest of the licorice to the first kid who claimed to like it. She just dumped her bowl into his pillowcase and wished him a happy Halloween.

“Finally done?” Clarke asked when she entered the house.

“Yes,” Lexa sighed.

“Ready to admit that black licorice is gross and no one likes it?”

Shaking her head, Lexa placed the bowl in the sink and started cleaning it so it could be put away until next year. She smiled when Clarke’s arms wrapped around her from behind and her chin landed on her shoulder. She giggled when Clarke kissed her cheek.

“So, Lexa,” Clarke whispered in a tone that had Lexa standing just a bit taller.

“Yes?”

Grabbing her hips, Clarke turned Lexa around to face her, “trick or treat?”

Lexa shook her head, “The candy is all gone, Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and winked, “babe, I’m asking which you’d like. I made a stop at a very different sort of store today too. I figured we’re never too old to celebrate.”

Lexa nearly swallowed her tongue when she grasped her girlfriend’s meaning, “can I change my answer?”

Clarke nods, winding her arms around Lexa’s neck, “to what?”

“Trick _and_ treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, not as long as the other ones, but at least it's the appropriate day! Let's count that as a win people!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Questions and comments and kudos are always encouraged! And encouraging!


End file.
